


Artwork for The Great Doctor McKay by meyari

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meyari asked if I could make her a cover for one of her fics.</p><p><i>The Great Doctor McKay</i> was the one that inspired me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Great Doctor McKay by meyari

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Doctor McKay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46368) by [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Dec. 8th, 2008


End file.
